To Fear The Water
by The Hell Brat
Summary: A Strange Planet, a young human girl wanting to escape, and the inhabitants that won't give her up without a fight. What could Megan Winters (The young girl) be hiding? Or what had her mother hidden from her?
1. Introductions

I own nothing but Megan, Jenna, Gwen, Lillian and the planet Tellvera.  
  
Megan Winters sat outside the orphanage on the planet she had been raised on. She had never felt so out of place on Tellvera. Sure, they all spoke perfect english, but she didn't LOOK like them. Her mother had worked there along side the Tellverans, and died defending them, and she had never known her father, so she had been left in an orphanage on this planet. She was made fun of, because the only "normal" trait of theirs she had was her lavender eyes. She only had that because she had undergone surgery when she was very small. She was human. Not Tellveran. The only thing she knew about her father was that he had an "M" name, as did most of his family. She remembered her mother, even if it had been years since her death. Her mother's name was Lillian Winters. She had blonde hair, and icey blue eyes. Megan's eyes turned icey blue too, when she was sad or angry. Otherwise, they were lavender. The funnt thing was, Megan had black hair. She only assumed her father had black hair too. She would probably never know. All she knew was, a ship from Earth was coming to Tellvera, and she had to give them a reason to take her with them. She had never been on an Earthan ship before. Only on a Tellveran Ship. The one that had taken her and her mother here. The one that condemned her mother to death. She had never forgiven them. The ones who had killed her mother. If only she knew who they were. Who to hate...  
  
She wiped a tear from her cheek. She hated crying, and hated it even more when people caught her doing it, so she tried to stop thinking about her mother and those who had killed her. She turned her thoughts to something happier. That if she ever found her way to Earth, her penpal Gwen would be there. Gwen was like her invisable best friend because they had never met in person. She wouldn't be allowed to leave until she had a gaurdian or Earthans came to get her. This was why she had to go. They needed to come take her away from this awful place. She could then try to find her father...  
  
She smiled weakly and walked inside, still tearing slightly. It had started to rain, and rain made the rooftop of the orphanage very slippery. There was a lake right under her window and her worse fear had always been that she would fall in. She hated that lake. Sometimes she would blame it for her mothers death even if she knew no such thing was ture, she couldn't fear the sky. She lovd to watch the clouds roll by and couldn't bear it if she lost that too. Lost it like she had lost the lake, and the fish that lived in it. Lost it to her fears...  
  
She sat on her bed, just as her dog, Jenna, an afghan she had inherited from her mother, settled herself at the foot of Megan's bed and fell asleep. Megan fell asleep soon after, wishing for a change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malcolm Reed stepped off the turbolift and walked down the corridor to the transporter room. They would be taking a shuttlecraft down to the planet Tellvera. Somehow that name souinded so Familiar... It reminded him of an old friend. But back to buisness, they had to get these supplies down there. Why did they need so much on such a bountiful planet? Oh, well. All that counted now was getting down there before they all died. How boring.  
  
What was so hard to believe was that the entire senior staff was going down. He rolled his eyes as her walked in on one of the captain and T'Pol's little "debates". He wondered why they didn't just admit they liked eachother already? Travis Mayweather had been watching the entire time with a bored expression on his face. "Excuse me sir, but I think they're ready to go." He said, indicating the shuttlecraft, where Hoshi, Trip, Phlox, and Travis himself were waiting.  
  
Archer looked plain embarrased and T'pol reacted with indifference. Who could've seen that coming? Oh, well. They would be going down to the planet soon, and he would be seeing Lily...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first Star Trek fic, even if I am a major trekkie, and have written fanfics before. I know so far Megan seems a bit Mary-Sueish, and she probably is one, but bear with me, I'm trying to make her seem real by using her fears against her in the story later on. You'll find out who her father is in the next chapter (if you haven't guessed already that is, and if you haven't shame on you because it's SO obvious!) I hope this is ok. Please Review, because if you took the time to read this, what's another min to review? 


	2. The Meeting

"Megan?" Megan was startled by the voice but turned around to see her teacher, Ch'Tal, standing in the doorway with a happy expression on her face. "Yes?" Megan asked hesitantly. "I have a job for you. As you already know, we are having human guests, and you probably know their likes and dislikes as you are human also and as you're always saying, common ground, breaking ground..." She trailed off as if expecting to be interupted, so Megan did so. "You want me to play tourguide?" She guessed. Ch'Tal just nodded with a smile. "Follow me."  
  
She led Megan down a corridor to a chamber just outside the cafeteria where the guests were waiting and stopped. "Wait here, I'll be right back." And with that she left to speak to the "guests".  
"Captain, I concider that most--" T'Pol was cut off in mid-sentance by Archer, who finished for her "Illogical, I know, but this s where we were assigned to stay, and I'm sure that have a logical reason for it. You just have to..." He never got to finish his sentance as at that very moment, a Tellveran woman with purple skin, blue hair and Lavender eyes walked up to them and smiled. "My name is Ch'Tal. I'm here to introduce you to your guide. You should enjoy her company. She is from your world." Everyone nodded, and Ch'Tal called into the hall "Megan, you can come in now." She walked in and smiled weakly at the crew. "This is Megan Winters." Ch'Tal said. Lt. Reed's eyes widened. She was so much like Lily, and she even had the same last name... He was shaken out of his thoughts when Ch'Tal announced she had to leave and that they would be spending the night on this planet, in the dorms of the orphanage.  
  
"Wonderful..." He said to himself silently as Megan began to speak. "This as you probably gathered from the large sign over there" She siad indicating a sign that said Cafiteria in Caligraphy in English and Tellveran "Is the Cafiteria. The food is decent, except for the fruit salad, mostly because they put this gross purple fruit in it, that I'm allergic to, but even before I knew I was allergic it was still gross." She said, looking disgusted at the thought of the fruit. She couldn't eat most of the other stuff in it either because of allergies, but she wasn't about to tell them that,  
  
Later on she had taken them on the full tour, and was now showing them the lake. "I used to love this place until I fell in once when I was 6. I couldn't go anywhere near it for four years. I still don't like to get too close. The last thing I want to do is fall in." She shuddered at the very thought. "I swear I saw something crawling in it once..." She trailed off. "It's not important." She interupted her own thoughts. "I should probably show you the dorms now. The lake makes me nervous." She smiled weakly and led them all-too-eagerly away.  
"Megan, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Asked Trip. "I never knew my father and my mother was killed fighting. She died in an explosion and the shuttle she had tried to escape on fell in the water. In the lake. I know she would've been dead already but I can't help but blame the lake. She tried to teach me not to be afraid of the water but it's so hard after seeing so much death because of it." She replied. It had been a bit longer than she meant, but it got the point across.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Malcolm said. This child's stories about her mother were reminding him strongly of a girl he once knew. His Lily...   
  
"I find it highly illogical to have such a trivial fear of liquid." T'Pol said. "NO!" Said Megan. "Not liquid. The lake. Falling in the lake and drowning there. I almost died once because I fell in the lake. I have a good reason not to want to be around there." At this T'Pol was stricken silent. She had never heard a human child make so much sense, yet be so blunt. "I'm not a little child." She said. T'Pol was startled. Surely she hadn't said that out loud... Had she?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Megan sighed and looked out her window. She held in one hand her ocarina that she would play sad songs on when she was upset, and in the other a copy of the letter her mother had written to her father. She had read it over and over but couldn't figure out who she had written it to. Like she'd be able to anyway. She read it again.  
  
My dearest M (the rest of the name was smudged from her mother's tears),  
  
Please don't hate me for leaving, but Ch'Tal is going back to Tellvera and I have to go. I can't tell you why, but I have to go. If I were to tell you why you might not let me go. We're better off this way. I'm sorry. This is just how it has to be.  
  
Goodby,  
You're Lily.  
  
Megan shed a tear. Her mother had written it so long ago. She got up and went insid efrom the rooftop, to find Hoshi and T'Pol were already there. She wasn't surprised. She knew they would be staying on the planet. "Hi." She said quietly. "We're going to do something fun." Hoshi said interrupting her. "What?" Asked Megan. "We're looking through Malcolm and Trip's old letters!" Hoshi exclaimed. "Really? Let's look!"  
  
About an hour later there were very few left to read, but one brought Megan's attention immediatly to it. It was an envelope and written on it was "An urgent message from you're Lily" .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Comercial break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's WHAT?" Asked Hoshi. Megan opened it and pulled her mother's copy out of her pocket. They were identacle. "What could THIS mean?" T'Pol said sarcasticly, and quite out of character for her. "I don't know what does it?" Megan asked T'Pol eagerly, her eyes shiing with excitement. "Logically it means Malcolm Reed is most likely you're father." She said, dully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I kow, short, but at least I got the point across. Megan seems even more Mary-Sue-ish now, but You now know beyond a shadow of a doubt who the father is and if you don't, WHAT KINDA TREKKIE ARE YOU?!?!?!? Sorry. Got a bit, ya'know? Anyway FEEDBACK IS *SO* APPRICIATED! Even flames, I don't care, cause it makes the little "review" number go up and you're wasting your own time writing them. Jokes on you flamers. But still, be nice, I'm only a teenager. I'm gonna keep writing regaurdless of weather ya like it or not. 


	3. Discoveries of the Tellveran Kind

"T'Pol, is that... Possible...?" asked Hoshi.   
  
T'Pol nodded. "Very much so. Malcolm has even said--" T'Pol was cut off in mid-sentance by a crash outside the window. All three girls ran to the window to see what had happened and what they saw none of them could believe. Ch'Tal had jumped in the lake, and was swimming to the other side, but when she got there, she dissapeared into thin-air.   
  
"What's going on..." Megan started, but trailed off as she had nothing else to say.   
  
T'Pol finished her sentance for her by saying "It appears Ch'Tal has a cloaking device. Any other thing would be--" T'Pol was cut off again by a male voice from the door. "Illogical, we know." The voice belonged to Archer, who had Trip, Travis, and Malcolm with him.   
  
Malcolm and Trip immediatly noticed the letters. "And you were going through those without asking?" Trip asked. That was when Malcolm noticed the letter. The letter from Lily, and one that looked just like it lying right beside it, both open. He also noticed Megan, cleaning up the pile of old letters quickly. She cleaned just like he did. But no, it couldn't be... But if Lily had been, the child would be about Megan's age, and she had qualitys of both him and Lily. She sounded just like Lily, and she had Lily's eye shape... She reminded him of LILY. Not him. He thought, but was immediatly proved wrong when Hoshi flipped on the light switch, and her black hair became appearent. She had finished when she stood up and leaned against the wall, arms folded. That was DEFINATLY one of his habits. Lily NEVER crossed her arms like that. EVER.  
  
"What?" Megan asked when she noticed Reed was staring. Apparently he had just realized the same thing she had from the letter. And if it was true, maybe she wasn't an orphan after all. She smiled and knew what her mother would do in this situation immediatly. "So you've FINALLY figured it out." she said. Her mother had had many qualities of a trickster, and lucky Megan had inherited them.   
  
"You knew?" Malcolm asked. If she had known, why hadn't she told him? Of course, he hadn't known about her. Her mother hadn't told him about her, had she? Maybe she had some incripted message in her letter, somehow. And Lily had died, on this planet. On Tellvera, and HE wasn't informed? She had gone down fighting, the death he had always pictured for his trickster love. Megan had definatly inherited that mischievious glint in her eye from her mother. "Well?" He asked, getting impatient.  
  
"I just found out myself." She said glaring. He hadn't been there for her. Why? Why hadn't her mother told him? If she had, Megan wouldn't be in this orphanage, and maybe she might actually have a family structure! She knew he was getting mad at her mother. She could sense it. She was getting just as mad. If he had cared so much about her mother, why had he let her go?  
  
"I did care!" Malcolm yelled startling even himself, but only for a moment. "I had to let her go. I didn't know she was leaving and by the time I got the letter it was too late!" He yelled even louder this time.  
  
Megan was shocked. "I hadn't said that out loud..." She stuttered as she said it.  
  
"I heard it." Both Hoshi and Travis said in unison. They looked at eachother and blushed.  
  
"Wait." T'Pol said. "What about Ch'Tal?" She asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. She felt it was important for them to find her. What ever was going on it was enabling them to read eachother's minds, and for others not to hear the racket they were making as no one had come to check on them yet.  
  
"That's right." Said Mayweather as he let his toughts roam freely over several possibilities for what was going on.   
  
Everyone nodded and they left the room. They had decided it would be best to find the source first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Another short chappie, but I think I'm covering a bit. I know that went a bit fast. So how was it? I feel I've covered quite a bit i a short bit of space, and I'm gaining more and more pride for this work. Reviews please? I don't care if they're bad ones, I'm expecting them since Megan is a Mary-Sue, but does she deserve the title of Mary-Sue? Could you tell me if she's so Mary-Sue-ish I need to kill her off? Well, I'm thanking my reveiwers so far with a nice little comment for each of them:  
  
1. Amy Rose: My first reviewer! Thanks for the review!  
  
2. KiKi Birdie: I'm sorry I write short chapters, I'll try to make them longer.  
  
3. Sublevel127rm108: Thanks! That's my favorite review so far! You're nice!  
  
Okay! *Hugs all my reviewers* You guys are so cool!  
  
Well, I'll have another chapter soon. 


	4. Into the Tavern

Hoshi's thoughts were drifting over Travis as she followed Megan to the docks. She still coulnd't believe she was the only one who had remembered the way there, but she wouldn't say anything. Megan was a teenager, and they needed to feed her ego. What was she saying? She needed to feed her ego too! She needed to say something. She needed... Travis. He was so much like her! Just different enough to never tire of her yet just alike enough to stay...  
  
"You really think so?" Travis asked. She was thinking of him. She had forgotten about the telepathy thing. He didn't know how she had, but he knew. Thing was, now that he thought about it, he felt the same way.  
  
Hoshi blushed and they both walked on, but little did everyone else notice, they were holding hands.  
  
There came a barking noise from right behind the group that made them jump. A tuscan-red dog stood behind them, and was getting closer by the second. "Jenna quiet!" Megan mouthed, and the dog fell silent. Jenna walked up to them. Could they read her thoughts too? She could lead them inside. They knew. She knew. She could sense and understand their thoughts for the first time and they could understand her. Ch'Tal would kill her for sure if she showed them, but she had to. Everything would be ok.  
  
"Jenna..." Megan said quietly. "Are you sure? You could get killed..." 'But we have to get in there. Lead the way.' She thought.  
  
Malcolm Reed watched as the tuscan-red dog poked around the root of a tree nearby where they had seen Ch'Tal dissapear. The telepathy was stronger than ever, and he had finally realized why. They were closer to the source, whatever that may be. He was careful to controle his thoughts as everyone could hear them now. He didn't want them to know his thoughts, especially Megan. He didn't want her to know the last words he had ever said to Lillian. If she found out, she might never forgive him for it. That was the last thing he wanted right then. He knew what a big sacrifice the dog was making, and he could sense it's fear. He knew ow upset Megan was, how happy Hoshi and Travis were at that very moment. Foir once in his life he could really relate to the others. For the first time he really envied Travis, for his having Hoshi. She was a remarkable woman, and he didn't want to lose her. Lose her like he had Lily, but it was already too late for that. He wouldn't lose the trust of his only daughter. Right now she ment more to him than anything. He only wanted what was best for her. Was this how his mother had honestly felt, when she told him that years ago? It must have been. He also felt guilty about telling Lily he hated her for leaving. He shed a tear, and noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
  
All of their reactions were different. Hoshi blinked and not much more, T'Pol looked at Archer who looked back and they nodded like they had some sort of secret, Travis glared at him for thinking such things, but at the same time felt sorry for him for missing out, Trip's eyebrows went up, and he rolled his eyes, he'd been through similar and worse ordeals, Megan blinked and looked down, feeling guilty for hating her father when she really hadn't a good reason, and Jenna barked triumphantly, as she had just opened the gate.  
  
Jenna was the first down, then T'Pol, and then Archer. They had gone down without much talk. Trip was next, grinning like a maniac. Hoshi paused before going down and looked at travis. The hole was awfully small... He gave her a reassuring look and she slid down. Travis went right after, clearly worried about her. Before going in, Malcolm paused. He looked at megan. "You don't have to go you know." He said. "Yes I do. Ch'Tal is up to something, and whatever it is, I'm involved in it." She replied. Malcolm then slid down and Megan went last, detemined to stop Ch'Tal.  
  
As soon as Megan hit the ground, she felt a hand reach out and grab her. She barely had time to scream before she was pulled into the darkness. Jenna went after her, but was shot down, dead on the tavern ground. Malcolm tried to reach her but was stopped by a force feild. There was nothing else to do but go on.  
  
T'Pol glanced around the chamber of the tavern they had entered. It was lighter than the others, with an underground river at the back. They could no longer hear eachother's thoughts, and she assumed they were in the "eye of the storm". But none of those tings compared to what she noticed next. Ch'Tal was up on a wooden deck, that was extremely high up, and she had her hand over Megan's mouth, leaning her over the river, a terrified look on the child's face.  
  
Hoshi's eyes widened. She was really getting to like this kid! How could that jerk do that! Travis was shocked. Too much so to react. T'Pol cocked both eyebrows. Archer glared Trip, but he hadn't noticed Ch'Tal. Trip was standing on Archer's foot, jumping up and down in a nervous wreck.  
  
"Let her go!" Malcolm felt himself screaming without warning.   
  
"You really want me too?" Ch'Tal said, leaning her farther over the edge. She knew they wouldn't dare attack as long as she had a hostage.  
  
"No Don't!" Reed yelled. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Ch'Tal kill Megan, but how would they stop her from... What was she going to do to them?  
  
"I'm going to terminate you of course. Didn't you know? The accident Lillian died in was all-too-convienient. I thought you reading eachother's thoughts would make you kill eachother off but I was wrong." She laughed. "And if you want to know why, humans bug me. Especially Lily. She was going to burden me with this little worm anyway when she died!" She said indicating Megan. "You're wondering how?" She continued. "You'll wait here until someone notices you're gone, I'll blow up this tavern. I'll be long gone by then." She said laughing.  
  
Megan was shocked. Why had she killed her mother? That wasn't a good reason! She didn't now Ch'Tal after all, but she did know one thing. The crew of the Enterprise would get nowhere as long as Ch'Tal had a hostage. So she swallowed hard took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and bit down on the only hand keeping her from the waters below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! Cliffy! Sorry. I promise she'll live through the story. I have more coming I just need to transmit it into clever terms for you all to read. I was hoping making Megan a hostage would make her less Mary-Sue-ish. I killed of Jenna for good, she's not coming back physically, but *stops* No. You'll have to wait til next chappie, which WILL be longer, I promise, I just had to get this bit outta the way. Please Review?  
  
Amy Rose: You really don't think she's Mary Sue ish? Thanks! Don't worry, I thought about it and I won't kill her off.   
  
I'm all inspired! I'll probably update again Saturday.Don't concider that a promise as I'm not sure yet. Well, later!   
  
~Ladyq 


	5. Battles from the Heart

Ch'Tal let go. Megan felt herself falling and she grabbed up, struggling to grab hold of anything that could hold her up. She grabbed on to a vine on the tavern wall, but it was soaked and her hand slid, but it had slowed her down just enough to fall into the water unharmed, until she hit her head on a rock, and was knocked uncontious being dragged underneath the water.  
  
Malcolm Reed drew his phaser and advanced upon Ch'Tal. She would pay for that if it was the last thing he did. He switched the setting on the phaser from stun to kill. She would die for that. Die like she deserved.   
  
Ch'Tal ducked, dodgeing a phaser blast. Oh sh*t. She was going to be killed she knew it. She couldn't hold them off now that she had lost her hostage. Two words pretty much summed it up. Oh Sh*t. She jumped off the platform onto the ground, only to find the exit blocked by T'Pol. She punched T'Pol sending her flying into the wall, and inturn was punched by Archer. She skidded to a halt by the platform and stayed still for a while. Archer had run over to check on T'Pol. Things were going just as she had planned. They thought she was knocked out.  
  
"T'Pol, are you OK?" He asked franticly. T'Pol blinked her eyes until they had fully opened. She tried to get up but fell back. Archer caught her. "No, no, stay down, you're going to be ok. Just rest." He said quietly. T'Pol tried to get up again. "No, captain, I'm fine don't--" She fell back again. "T'Pol, no. You'll be fine, just don't move." Archer told her. He was speaking softly enough not to be heard by anyone else there. T'Pol didn't try to get up again. Instead, she leaned back, and blacked out.  
  
Malcolm however was still hostile. He was slowly climbing down the platform, phaser in hand, ready to kill.  
  
~*~*MEANWHILE*~*~  
  
Megan had washed up on the riverside, farther down the tavern. She was knocked out, but morning had come, and there was light shining on her face from a crack in the ceiling. "Wake up, my little trickster." A soft voice said. Megan could barely hear it. It sounded distant, warm and familiar. She tried to open her eyes, but they didn't want to move. "Don't worry, my child. Your father needs your help. So do the others. You need to go help them. You're not ready to leave yet. They need you in more ways than one. There's much to learn from them and much they can learn from you. Go on. Don't die. You're not ready." Megan listened. She recognized the voice. "Mother, I don't think I can move..." She opened her eyes, and saw a lurry figure leaning over her. It was shining, an ethereal light. "You're not ready to face death, child." Her mother said, stroking her face. "If Jenna hadn't sacrificed her life, you would be dead. She would have killed you if she didn't know they were here." The figure was slowly coming into focus. "If you die now, her sacrifice would mean nothing. There is another part to her sacrifice. She's a smart dog." The figure was completely in veiw now and she held out her hand. "Here, Jenna lives within this crystal. Keep it close." She said, helping Megan to her feet. "But how could I help? They're adults, and I'm only a child..." Megan said. "Yes, but a remarkable one. Your father needs you. Good luck." And with that, her mother dissapeared, and Megan knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~Back in the Tavern Chamber*~*  
  
Ch'Tal noticed Malcolm. He was at point blank range and she knew what he was about to do. She could fix that. She shot out her hand and tripped him, then she caught his phaser and now the tables were turned. "Fool." Ch'Tal said. She had another hostage. Things were going well again. She took him up the platform at gunpoint, and tied him to a pillar. No way he could escape that. Next she walked down and went for Hoshi. She shot the phaser out of her hand and tied her to the next pillar. Archer tried to sneak up on her and she flipped him over her head and tied him up as well. Trip went without much of a fight, after being hit by Archer he was dizzy and easily captured. Then she took the uncontious T'Pol and tied her up on the end of the row.  
  
"Okay, this is what's going to happen. you're going to die, and I'm going to live." She launched into a long speach.  
  
~*~Behind the Platform~*~  
  
Megan was climbing the ivy at the back of the platform. She was going to save them, she wouldn't let them die like that. Ch'Tal was in one of her speeches again. Perfect. She slid up onto the platform and creeped up behind Ch'Tal. What would she do? She noticed the phaser gripped losely in her hand. She grabbed it and aimed at her. "Who's fooling Who?" Asked Megan, phaser still on kill.  
  
"I'm fooling you." Said Ch'Tal, and she took the phaser back. How many times was she going to have to turn the tables back? She began to tie Megan up when she rolled her eyes. "What?" Asked Ch'Tal.  
  
"You can't keep me here with rope." Megan said. "Simple bluff." Ch'Tal replied. "Really, how would you know?" Megan asked cooly. Ch'Tal glared and didn't answer, she only tied her up in a rush. Foolish girl, thinking she could outsmart Ch'Tal. She rolled her eyes, and began to climb down, little did she know, in her rush she had tied Megan up losely and she could easily get untied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About twenty minutes later, Ch'Tal had been searched the room for a trap and gone out into the hall. Megan had then untied everyone. "She gets so mad..." Megan started, but trailed off. No one had said a word. Megan looked down. "We should get going..." She said, and climbed down the platform. Ch'Tal walked in at the worst possable moment. They were only halfway down the platform when she had walked in. She was aiming her phaser directly at Trip's head. He was in the dead center of them, and easiest to hit.   
  
He jumped off the ladder, taking T'Pol with him. Archer jumped after, and Megan climbed the rest of the way down. Hoshi and Travis fell off. Hoshi caused Travis to fall by falling on top of him. Malcolm had jumped after Archer and followed Trip.   
  
Ch'Tal shot just after they had scattered. She was getting really mad at these people now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: It's not as long as I meant it to be, but longer. So, here it is. I think I covered alot. I used a cliche' scene type. Oh, well. Well, I'll tease you by telling that T'Pol does something extremely out of character in the next chappie. That's all for now.   
  
Notes:  
  
Amy Rose: Well, the telepathy thing has actually been hinted at all along. Just a little obscure. Sorry if I kept you waiting. I was going for a longer chappie.  
  
Sublevel: This short enough time? Lol. Thanks for the comments!   
  
Okay, well, I'll update again soon, but thats all for now. 


	6. The incredably SHORT defeat of Ch'Tal, o...

She glared at them. This was going to ruin everything! That little brat. She had to finish them off. "Let's end this." She said, forcefully.  
  
How Cliche'. T'Pol was shaking her head. She snuck up behind that idiot, and got her in a headlock. BIG MISTAKE. She got flipped. And knocked out. AGAIN.  
  
Archer looked shocked. "T'POL!" He ran to the side of the knocked out vulcan.  
  
Megan remembered something she had been talking about in the dorm. The vulcan nerve pinch. It was a VERY long shot, but she had to try. She was sneaking up on Ch'Tal when Malcolm shot at her with his phaser. She was hit, and knocked out, Megan realized she didn't have to try. Everything would be fine.   
  
Thus they started the trek out of the tavern.  
  
They had been walking for a while now and Megan was getting a bit tired. There had been a lot of action and she wanted to go home, but she had SO much to think about, how could she go to sleep? They were so close to the exit... Only to climb through the exit... She couldn't stand it. She blacked out.  
  
Malcolm saw Megan pass out, so he picked the child up. His child. He wasn't about to leave her here, he couldn't do that. He was going to bring her aboard Enterprise.  
  
"She obviously has her mother's nose." Trip said, startling Reed. "Really, how do you know?" He asked. Trip laughed and replied. "I can tell because HER nose isn't the size of a tugboat." He laughed again and ran for his life.  
  
He shrugged it off. Back to his thoughts. The only problem he could think of was if he COULD take her to Enterprise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Not very long, I will make it longer, but I'm so stuck I need help, and there is absolutly NO excuse for it taking so long, But the simple truth. I've been busy. So sorry. And, I just added a little on to what I had so it's not like so insanly short. Sorry bout the lenght Sublevel. I'll be adding more to this chappy every day 'til it's done if I can. 


	7. Thoughts and Memories

They came out of the Tavern through the entry they had entered through. Malcolm looked deep in thought, and Trip wondered if the nose crack had been a bit too... harsh. Ch'Tal as far as he knew was dead, and wasn't coming back, but why did he have that feeling they were about to be attacked? Maybe he was having that feeling for a good reason...   
  
He turned his attention back to Malcolm. He wondered if he were to have a child, if he would be that responsable. That was the one quality about Malcolm he admired most. He was the most totally responsable person he knew. Megan, however, was different somehow. A free spirit. She probably took after her mother more than she did her father. He knew they had small similarities. Tiny habits, that were easy to pick up. But she was different. He imagined that if her eyes weren't lavender, they would be icey blue like her father's.   
  
Then he looked at T'Pol. She looked so content with Archer. And the same with Hoshi and Travis. He never realized--or thought-- he would be the odd one out. Megan and Malcolm were having one of those parent to child bonding moments, Archer and T'Pol were enjoying eachother's company, but not like usual. This time, it was in a friendly way. Hoshi and Travis were chatting like he never thought they would be. But he was the odd one out. For once, maybe only once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan looked around. She was outside. Her mother and Ch'Tal were both there, chatting over coffee. It felt somewhat foggy. Jenna was there too. Chasing a butterfly... Megan look down. She was sitting on the dock. She stood up. She would leave as soon as possable, but she didn't. She couldn't. She slipped and fell into the lake. She started screaming, and was pulled under by a slimy tentacal. This all felt strangly familiar. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. It was all rushing back to her. Her mother was dead. Ch'Tal had killed her and Jenna. Malcolm Reed, Her father, had killed Ch'Tal. Her pendant held Jenna's life energy. Ch'Tal died via phase blast. She had passed out on the way out...  
  
She was dreaming. She knew then, that something was wrong because she hadn't had a dream so peaceful since before her mother died. She had been seven. The darkness began to disolve. She looked down to find herself in a seven-year-old body, and loked up to find her mother giving her advice. Her mother gave her great advice. She missed her alot. She smiled back at her mother as she turned away and climbed into a shuttle.   
  
Megan remembered this day. It was the day her mother had died. If that day hadn't happened maybe her father would have come and they would have been a family again... But no. If her mother hadn't died, the ship probably wouldn't have needed to come to their planet... She shuddered and started crying slightly. The darkness had come back, and she was trying to run back to contiousness, but it wasn't working. It was like she was in a cage and couldn't move. She couldn't wake up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm looked down at Megan. She was shaking, shuddering, probably only a few moments from contiousness. They had reached the orphanage, and she was asleep on the sofa. He had requested bringing her aboard Enterprise to Archer, and he was sitting in the next room concidering it. He had never been so nervous.  
  
The door swung open, and Archer and T'Pol walkied in. Archer looked very serious. That couldn't be good. He looked down, and Archer cleared his throat. Then he spoke. Malcolm could tell he was choosing his words carefully, and it couldn't be good.  
  
"Lt., as you may or may not know, T'Pol and I have been discussing this for the past half hour, and have come up to a difficult discision."  
  
He paused. Malcolm could almost hear him say no, and banish his daughter to stay in this aweful place.  
  
"She can stay."  
  
He was surprised, but felt a "but" comeing on.  
  
"But"  
  
He knew it.  
  
"You have to take her to meet your family as soon as possible"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I have now learned that I can't afford to make ANY promises other than the fact that I will finish this someday, because I never know what will come up. Very sorry it took so long. 


	8. The Dream

Megan was trying her hardest to wake up, but it just wasn't working. She squinted hard to see what was going on and she caught a glimpse of a strange entity. It was hovering right outside the barrier. "What's going on?" She asked and it replied. "I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why not?" Megan asked.  
  
"Simply because it's not up to me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have to choose."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
The entity popped up behind her.  
  
"Whether this is a dream"  
  
It disapeared in a puff of smoke and reapeared in front of her.  
  
"Or a nightmare."  
  
And with that, the entity was gone for good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on Enterprise, Doctor Phlox was taking blood samples and scanning in an attempt to confirm Megan was in fact, Malcolm's daughter, when a console started beeping. She was in a coma. Not a normal coma either. He had never seen these circumstances before. She hadn't really sustained much damage, and there was no real "reason" for the coma, it was just there... Was it a side effect froml living on Tellvera, or was she really hurt? He would have to find out, but in the mean time, Malcolm had to know. But how was he supposed to tell him his daughter was in a coma, and might never wake up?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malcolm sat in his quarters. He felt guilty. He really should've been there for them. Both of them. He shouldn't have let Lillian leave. He should have found a way... A way to keep her there... But in truth he doubted there was anything he could have done. Even if there had been something, would he have done it? That's what kept him guilting himself. Not to mention the fact that his daughter was currently in sickbay. Was that his fault too? Did he do something to cause it? Yes. Of course he did. He did something to cause her life, ultimatly it all boils down to the fact that it was his fault. Everything.  
  
"Lt. Reed we need you in sickbay." It was Phlox. "Be right there." He replied and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan slammed up against the barrier again on the off chance it would give way. That entity said she had to choose... What good would that do? It was obvious. She was stuck in her own mind. It was definatly a nightmare. But the darkness was brightening again. She was lapsing into another dream-like thingy. What it was called hse didn't know or particularly care. All she knew was she was seeing a girl about her own age crying. She walked over and tilted her had slightly. The girl turned around. She was a klingon.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" The girl asked, voice shaking. "My name is Megan Wi--" She stopped herself remembering her most recent discovery "Megan Reed." Saying that felt weird. Slightly bitter, but more satisfactory than anything. The girl smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'm Miral. Miral Paris." She said and bit her lower lip. "What is this place?" She asked and Megan shook her head. "I thought it was my dream, but something tells me you're not a dream-person."  
  
Miral laughed. "Dream person. That's a good one. It's like something my dad would say." She frowned. "Mom and dad... They had a fight... I can hear them... In my head." She said frowning. Megan tilted her head again. This was strange. She really wasn't like a dream person, but the way she was dressed was like nothing she had ever seen. Suddenly, the vision faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Megan in the barrier in the dark once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Really sorry it took so long. Yet again writers block. no I'm not making this a crossover (unless you guys want it to be and if you do I have other plans first it'll have to wait) and if you're wondering what the nightmare/dream thing is I'm not telling and the whole Miral thing occured as sort of a priminition, but not a big one, Megan won't mention it. Anyway, please review. 


	9. Peircing the Surface of Reality

A/N: First, I wanted to state that no, she didn't "suddenly" Get into a coma. Look over the last chapter in the cave when she passed out on the way out. I never said she woke up later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was cackleing. He heard it in his dreams. She was trapped and there was nothing he could do. He saw her struggling and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could do...  
  
That realization jumped into Malcolm's head as soon as he woke up. His daughter was in a coma and there was absolutly nothing he could do. He could talk to her in his dreams, but it was so near impossible she could actually hear him. Then there was the issue of what to do next. He could just wait and hope for the best, but he didn't want to.  
  
He knew now how Archer had felt when they had Porthos in sickbay with that deadly illness, but somehow he knew it was worse. She was his daughter. Somehow, she had to fight it. She had to wake up. That's what Lilly would have done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan looked around. That was odd. She could have sworn she had heard her father's voice. She would have prefered it that way. She had already faced her worst fear that day. Was it that day? She had no idea how long she had been uncontious. Where was she? She felt as if she were surrounded by water, a thought that scared her, but she was still breathing. This was quite possibly the scariest situation she had ever been in, yet, she didn't feel afraid of the water. It was more the prospect of being alone that scared her. She was afraid of that lake, maybe they weren't all like that, but that didn't even compare to how much she hated being alone.  
  
She was shaking. She knew she was crying but she couldn't feel her tears. She opened her eyes, and tried to get out again. She wouldn't be alone. That would drive her to insanity if she stayed, and she didn't want to let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. She had to escape, had to get out... She would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Jonathon Archer paced the room. T'Pol was sitting at the table. After a while, he sat next to her. "T'Pol, I just don't know what to make of it." He said finally. T'Pol gave him a confused look. "I never really saw Malcolm in the father role. Not to mention how strange it was hearing his thoughts back on that planet. And his daughter. She just doesn't seem like him at all. I'm starting to wonder, if she really is..."  
  
"She definatly is." T'Pol said at once. "They share the same eagerness to learn, and even if she has a shorter temper, they have the same death glare. The only difference in the glare is their eyes, and I don't think hers are naturally that color."  
  
Archer did a double take. Did T'Pol really watch some of the crew that closely? "All of them." She said, as if she knew what he was thinking. He looked around the room for another one of those thought devices, just in case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phlox was tapping away at a console. Intrestingly enough, Megan seemed to be dreaming. She was twitching and giving all the outer signs of REM sleep, but the computer seemed to think differently. If she continued this difference, eventually something would have to give. Either her mind would, causing her to stay in the coma longer, or the problem would, (which he still hadn't figured out what it was) Either waking her up, or maybe killing her...  
  
"Definatly time to call Reed again." he decided, and, as if on cue, she started lapsing into convulses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right." Megan decided. "If I'm going to get out now, I have to go quickly." So she did. Her mind seemed to be making her move directly, and she was coming closer to the surface of this dream water. She was close. Very close. Something grabbed at her ankle right before she reached the surface, as she tried to make it out. She looked down. It just was a teenage boy, a little older than she was herself, with darkish lightish short hair... The lighting was to dark, she just couldn't tell. The only thing she did know, was in this lighting it looked blood-stained, and he was giving off a crimson aura, but she found herself drawn toward his brilliant green eyes...  
  
She shook her head. 'Snap out of it!' She told herself, kicking him, and making him let go. She was moving even faster now. The surface mere moments away...  
  
And it all slowed down. It seemed to take a life time, when she reached her hand out to peirce the surface of contiousness, but she suceeded, and the moment her fingertips breached the surface, she felt her eyes open and woke up, drenched in cold sweat, but she hurt. The dreaming made her oblivious to the pain, so why was she so anxious to get out? The pain pounded in her ears, and she was shaking...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A tribute to my kitten Angel, who decided to walk over the keyboard as I was typing this.99zoi-GTkm,c jn10:08 AM 7/7/2003XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxssss9999999999999996|\\rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzx don't cha just love computers who automaticly insert the time?)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, she woke up in this chapter. Soon, you will find out what the problem was, other than collapsing in that cave. Another apolagy for taking so very long, you see, I totaly forgot I had this fic up! I know, that's kinda stupid, but when I finally remembered, I had to slap myself, because I had just gotten the fifth Harry Potter book, and was completly transfixed reading it. Yet again, very sorry, PLEASE don't flame me!!!! Review *hopeful eyes* 


	10. You're Who?

Disclaimer: Ok. I don't want to say what I don't own here, as it would constitute as a spoiler for later chapters, but I don't own Enterprise or the book that the entity dude mentions. I also don't own the entity dude, CAN'T TELL WHO IT IS!  
  
Megan looked around. Her father was standing in the doorway, looking releived, and some weird dude with funky eyebrows was standing behind him. Megan blinked, and looked at him. She was too polite to comment on the freaky one, but she wanted to say something to her father about the entity, and Miral, and that boy...  
  
It came out in a stream of happy tears, relaying the fright of being alone, and the shock of the entity, what it had said, and everything else she had experianced. She ran up and hugged her father, crying hard and hardly able to talk. She knew he couldn't understand, but for now, all that mattered was she was out of that hell-hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat, invisable, watching them. They seemed so happy. Using Miral's image was pure genious, but he had to hand it to her. She was pretty tough. Maybe he would show himself soon. He didn't know. All he knew, was that he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for messing around in time. Nah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later, when everything had calmed down, Megan began to explain the entity, and every other thing she had seen. Reed sat there, nodding, listening. When she had finished her tale, she realized exactly how far-fetched all this seemed. But it wouldn't stop her from beleiving it anyway. She leaned back in her chair and grinned, eyes closed, but when she opened them, she fell out. There was that boy, and he was right up in here face! Outside of the coma! She turned around, but her dad was frozen, not moving.  
  
She turned back to him. No, it was a different boy, but not by much. They both had black hair, but this one had a different face, and eye color. His eyes were blue. And he was... Laughing at her! She glared at him.  
  
"And WHAT may I ask is so funny?" She said, trying to sound intimidating. It didn't seem to be working, he was laughing harder. She have him a look like he was insane, and stood up. "Well?"  
  
"What's so funny, is that you fell down. Ya know, maybe I was wrong about you." He said, walking aroud her chair, casually.   
  
"What? I don't even KNOW you!" She snapped at him. He laughed again. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "I have had it up to here with this high and mighty attitude! WHO are you?"  
  
He still hadn't answered her. He was laughing hard. She colapsed into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was gonna have a headache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, Captain, I understand that but--"  
  
"No, T'Pol, I don't think you do. He scored! I saw it! The ref is a bone-head!" Archer told her, indicating a game of soccer on the TV screen.  
  
T'Pol rolled her eyes, but when they were facing up, they froze. She wasn't moving! Archer did a double take. Definatly time for a visit to sickbay... he thought, picking her up, and carrying her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a flash of light, and the boy standing behind her, was in front of her. In her face again. She glared. For a second, she thought she saw shock flicker across his face, but it vanished quickly.  
  
"You don't seem shocked." He said, comtemplatingly, circling her. "And it's only a matter of time before the captain gets here."  
  
Archer walked in, at that very moment.  
  
"Right on cue." She muttered, and the boy laughed. "How appropriate!" He said, grinning.  
  
"Who is that?" Archer demanded, looking from her, to the boy. With another flash of light, he was in front of Archer.  
  
"I'm Q." He said, smirking. Archer glared. Megan stared. "Q?" She asked blankly, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Q, I've got news for you. You're in the real world, and I can hurt you now." She said teasingly, and he looked at her like she had grown an extra head.  
  
"I beg to differ." He said, grinning. And one more of those flashes he seemed so proud of, came that way, and he was levitating above Archer's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, that is Q2. Not Q. And yes, that IS what put Megan in a coma, an explanation for why he's there later. Archer is going to be a bit "Picard-ish" when dealing with Q. Q will show up later, yes, but I needed a plot device, and this was al;l I could think of for the moment.  
  
Amy Rose: YAY!!! Harry Potter Rocks!!! I finished it a while ago, I was re-reading it, and finished the second time yesterday. (I was reading it more carefully.) Anyway, I think Umbridge is a bitch. With that said, I'll shut up now.  
  
Sanctus: So, do you like the explanation so far? *grins*  
  
And on another note, I just LURVE Q!!! I had to have him in this story, because he's so cool! I'll be going on vacation as of Tuesday, so don't expect an update 'til next wednsday (Not this coming wednsday, the one after) sorry. I had to get this in before I left. 


	11. Q!

"Look, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but MY FIRST OFFICER IS FROZEN!!!!" Archer yelled at Q and Megan, who had been glaring daggars at eachother for the past 5 minutes.  
  
"I'm SURE we have Q to thank for that." Megan said angrily. It was like a sixth sense of hers. Somehow, she knew he was a trickster, and she was getting a bit territorial. She had been here first!  
  
"Yep." He said, grinning. This girl had attitude. She'd be good in the continuum, but if the captain was so upset...   
  
He snapped, and T'Pol unfroze. She stood up and cocked an eyebrow. Then she looked at Megan, and her gaze swept over to the levitating teenage boy, then to Archer. Illogical. Must. Be. Dreaming. Wait. Illogical. I. Don't. Dream.  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol. What the heck was going on in her vulcan brain? He blinked. Then, he understood. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He asked Megan.  
  
She shook her head. No way this was a dream. Nope. He was real, and she knew it. He was STILL laughing at her!  
  
Q smirked. Maybe he was wrong about her being in the continuum. But her eyes were so freakish! They weren't supposed to be that way. Somehow, she knew that as well. Ok. He could fix that. "You're glare is wrong." He said.  
  
At first she looked shocked, then annoyed. "What could you possibly mean by that?" She asked sarcasticly.  
  
"You're eyes." Q said.  
  
"What about 'em?"  
  
"They're not supposed to be like that."  
  
She looked shocked. How did he find that out?!  
  
He snapped, and she felt the color drain from her eyes. She looked in the mirror on the sickbay wall. They were now Icey Blue.  
  
She blinked. When the color didn't change, she blinked again. She advanced upon Q.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?!"  
  
"I fixed it." He said with a grin.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as Q snapped again, and everyone on the ship became unfrozen.  
  
"I think maybe a little bit of music will calm you down."  
  
"What?" She asked frustratedly.  
  
"You'll see." He said laughing, and he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Q re-appeared in engineering, invisable of course. 'We start here.' He thought and snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: GASP! What will Q do now???  
  
Review answers:   
  
Amy Rose: She was frozen by Q. Ya know, I was thinking. What if Professor Snape worked in Engneering? I can just see it: Snape growled. "LONGBOTTOM! Where's your Tricorder?!"  
  
Sanctus: Good news and bad news. First: I'm back. Second: I have to leave again and visit an ill-fallen relative.  
  
HoVis: Glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Ok, now I had this idea, to have Megan get a shcoolgirl crush on Trip. Don't ask me why, I just came up with it. Is that a good idea, or no? I still don't know if I'm gonna use it. 


	12. Why?

Megan grabbed her fathers hand and proceeded to run down the corridor. Archer and T'Pol followed quickly. Call it trickster's intuition, but somehow she just KNEW this was where she was going. She let her feet guide her, knowing Q was hinting.  
  
Eventually, this led them to engineering, where they heard music playing. There was a discoball, and Trip was singing Elvis? T'Pol raised an eyebrow, as Archer started dancing with all of them. Megan looked around, and sure enough, there was Q.  
  
"What did you do to them?" She asked, loudly. "I made them sing." he replied, a puckish grin on his face.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious." She said bluntly.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If you want I'll sing too." He said, and proceeded to push Trip off the console, and different music started.  
  
"The sun is a mass of incandescent gas  
  
A gigantic nuclear furnace  
  
Where hydrogen is built into helium  
  
At a temperature of millions of degree--"  
  
He was cut off as Megan pulled him off the console, and hit him over the head with the edge of a phase rifle.  
  
"Q! CHANGE THEM BACK! NOW!" she yelled, fixing him in an icey death glare.  
  
"Temper Temper..." He said laughing. Not like she could strangle him or anything. Although he didn't doubt she would try... Pathetic human. "Everyone is staring." He whispered, and she looked taken aback.  
  
Suddenly, Q cracked up laughing all over again. "Great. Q is feeling chipper..." Megan muttered.  
  
But that's EXACTLY how she would behave if she had those powers. There was a clatter, as T'Pol flamboyantly scooted several objects off a table, and jumped up onto it.  
  
"When the Moon is in the Seventh House  
  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
  
Then peace will guide the planets  
  
And love will steer the stars  
  
This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius  
  
The Age of Aquarius  
  
Aquarius!  
  
Aquarius!  
  
Harmony and understanding  
  
Sympathy and trust abounding  
  
No more falsehoods or derisions  
  
Golden living dreams of visions  
  
Mystic crystal revelation  
  
Are the mind's true liberation  
  
Aquarius!  
  
Aquarius!  
  
When the Moon is in the Seventh House  
  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
  
Then peace will guide the planets  
  
And love will steer the stars  
  
This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius  
  
The Age of Aquarius  
  
Aquarius!  
  
Aquarius!"  
  
T'Pol was singing now? This was too much! Megan pushed Q up against a wall. "Cut... It... out..." She managed to utter, breathing heavily.  
  
"Why?" Q asked.  
  
Megan blinked. "Because... Maybe they don't WANT to sing!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're non-too good at it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She now saw what he was doing. "Because you're ACTING LIKE A TODDLER!"  
  
"Why?" He asked and laughed, after Megan hit him.  
  
"YOU ARE IMPOSSABLE!" She yelled.  
  
There was a glint in Q's eye. One that Megan found very familiar indeed. It was the one she got in her own eye when she was up to something. He snapped. There was now a pig-like thingy in engineering!  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"A targ." He said all-knowingly. Megan glared, not noticing the Targ getting ready to charge her.  
  
(Insert commercial break here, as it annoyingly would be.)  
  
"Watch out!" A voice yelled, and Megan turned, just in time to see the targ, and a flash of blue fabric, as she was swept out of it's path.  
  
When she finally got a look at who saved her, she was shocked to find it wasn't. It was Trip... She blushed as he turned to face her.  
  
"Geeze kiddo, be more careful!" He said, jokingly, and Reed came running.  
  
"Honestly Megan, I swear! Be more attentive!" and with that he started in on a boring parent lecture.  
  
Q snapped, and Reed started SINGING the parent lecture, then, forgot he was even lecturing. Megan blinked. "Thanks Q!" He just grinned. "Friends?" He asked.  
  
Megan smiled and shook his hand. "Anyone who saves me from getting lectured is a friend in my book!"  
  
"Why?" He asked teasingly, and she glared. "But it doesn't stop you from being annoying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm going to visit my relative now. I won't be able to update for a while.  
  
Sancti: Aww... Thanks! I'll tell my relative!  
  
Amy: Coolness!  
  
See ya in a week!  
  
*snaps and is gone in a flash of light* 


	13. Rushed Endings and New Beginnings For th...

A/N: You know how I said a week? Well, Once again, I'm reminded not to make any promises. So very sorry about that. But I had an idea that I think might just make up for it. (For Amy anyway. If not for everyone else, there should be a plot twist very soon I think you might enjoy.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, there was another flash of light, and a man that looked a bit like Q, only older and taller, was standing there. He walked up to Q and with fury in his voice, began to yell. "Q! HOW DARE YOU MEDDLE WITH THE TIMELINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO IMMATURE!"  
  
Megan blinked. She sat down cross-legged watching the frey for a while, but soon, could stand it no longer. She stood up, and tapped the older man on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me? Sir? Exactly... What did he do?" She asked confusedly, not an ounce of fear in her voice. But her voice was very different from the inside, where she knew she was terrified.  
  
The older man looked down at her curiously. He sighed, and apparently decided to take it slower, and she knew it was for their sakes. He snapped, and there was a table, lots of chairs, and hot chocolate in front of each one. Megan raised an eyebrow, clearly very impressed, and sat down. Reed looked at her with a look that clearly said"I'm not so sure you should be doing that" but sat down next to her anyway.  
  
After everyone had been seated, the older man leaned back in his chair and explained "I'm Q." and Megan couldn't help but interupt, and tell him "So is he" Pointing to the younger one.  
  
Q sighed again. "No, he is q. I'm Q." Megan blinked, obviously confused, and leaned back in her seat. "But what's the difference?" she asked, and Q caught her in a deadly glare. If only looks could kill.  
  
Megan quieted down right away, listening vaguely to Q's rambling off about a "continuum" and how they have "responsabilities" there, but her attention was more occupied by the look of utter calm on q's face. He was being yelled at, and she could tell he was very afraid of this older Q, but he looked very at ease.  
  
When Q had finished, Megan interrupted again. "So, who are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I told you I'm Q." That was getting them nowhere.  
  
q decided to speak up. "Megan, he's my father." he explained slowly and carefully so she could understand. She did understand, but she didn't like it.  
  
"Does this mean you have to leave?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"For now." He whispered, and they were gone in yet another flash of light.  
  
"Well, that was odd..." She muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Very short, I know, but shcool has started, and I am very lazy when it comes to updating fanfiction works. Much apolagies. I'll try, but no promises.  
  
Sancti: I know, q had to leave, but I can promise we will definatly be seeing more of him. He's too much fun to write. And also, sorry if it was a bit rushed.  
  
HoVis: Glad you think it's in character. I plan on making him very overproctective at first, but I'm sure I've made that obvious.  
  
prometheus: Glad you like it! And I hope you keep reading!  
  
By the way, I changed my name. I disliked the number, so I'm the hell brat now. 


End file.
